Untitled as of now
by Happymoose101
Summary: This is my first story, and I stink at summaries, so just check it out! RR please! It isnt so bad.
1. Default Chapter

All right. I don't exactly know what I'm doing, so constructive criticism and, I guess flames are welcome.

Disclaimer- No, Drake and Josh does not belong to me, and if it did, it certainly wouldn't be on Nickelodeon.

Also, if you hate how this story is written, then do me a favor and tell me (without an endless string of swears). I'm only 13 and I realize how suckish this might turn out and I thank you for actually reading this.

"All right. Fess up Megan" Drake's enraged voice rang through the entire house as his eyes surveyed the pigsty that, this morning, had been the room that he shared with his stepbrother Josh. Aside from piles of crumpled laundry situated around every other step, the contents of Josh's usually meticulous desk had been dumped on the floor and now lay scattered everywhere. Before Drake had the chance to open his mouth to let out another furious bellow, Megan skipped in his direction with an expression too sweet to be innocent. "What is it dearest brother?" she inquired with a sugar-sweet smile. "You know perfectly well what it is," replied Drake through clenched teeth. He wouldn't have minded the results of this particular prank so much if his most prized position weren't involved. His guitar, or rather, the corpse of his guitar was on the newly un-made bed, with deep scratches and gouges decorating the glossy red painted finish.

"Well," Megan said in a mild voice. "I figured that your room needed some redecorating, so I decided to help." She finished this last statement with a smirk. Drake took a moment to compose himself. "Thank you for your help, Megan" he said in a controlled voice. Megan's jaw dropped.

Voice rising with every word, Drake continued. "Now did you really think my guitar needed "redecorating" too?" "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about," exclaimed Megan. "Look on the bed!" Drake snarled, and roughly shoved Megan in the direction of the mangled instrument. Her eyes widened as she saw Drake's precious guitar, with broken, knotted strings and a damaged surface that was beyond repair.

"Honest, Drake, I didn't do this. I-I made the mess because you took the last freezer pop, but I would n-never-" her voice trailed off as she saw the murderous expression on her brother's face. Drake snapped. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" he roared, grabbing Megan by the shoulders and shaking her with inhuman strength. "IT TOOK ME, LIKE EIGHT MONTHS TO BUY THIS THING AND I HAD TO GO BEG ON MY KNEES TO _HIM_ TO GET HALF THE MONEY! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I-I !" He stopped abruptly as he saw the effect of his outburst on his little sister.

Megan was staring wide-eyed in horror at the monster that was Drake. Sure she had expected him to be mad, but he had never been physical, and she knew how much trouble he had gone to to get that guitar, _HIM_ being their biological father.

At the same time, Drake was staring at his hands. What was he thinking? Just yesterday he had been talking about getting a new guitar, and now… "Megan, I'm sorry…I just…I just…" "You just what?" Megan asked in a voice choked with sobs as she pulled away from her brother. "I didn't TOUCH your guitar. But you deserved it. I hate you!" With that, she burst into tears and ran in the direction of her room.

Drake was still looking numbly at his hands. He had never so much as laid a finger on Megan. He was turning into _HIM_. Drake was now sure that Megan had not committed the crime. She was evil, but not that evil, and she looked genuinely surprised when she saw the guitar. The thing that bothered him the most were the words "_I hate you,"_ echoing over and over in his head. Did she really hate him? Drake needed to be alone to think about all of this. He did something that had always been the source of comfort years ago whenever his parents were engaged in a fierce argument. He sighed and guiltily walked downstairs and out the front door and headed in the direction of nowhere. As he walked, he tried to think of a way to approach his sister when he got back home. This was going to be difficult. As Drake's eyes began to water and sting, he broke into a run, giving Josh the responsibility of cleaning up their room as soon as he got home from the Premier.

So, what did you think? Please review! I would really love some feedback. Thanks!


	2. 2 What else would I call it?

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was studying for this high-school math placement test. You know, to determine whether I would get into Algebra I, or Algebra II next year for my first year of high school.

Thank you very much to those who reviewed. I really appreciated it. I have a question though. Whoever answers it gets a gazillion bucks and my utmost gratitude and respect. Here's my question.

HOW DO YOU REQUEST A NEW CATEGORY ON THIS CONFUSING WEBSITE?

It's driving me crazy, so please, PLEASE, if you can, help me… tell me how when you review (if you were nice enough to do so) or something.

Okay. Onward with chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh or anything related to it besides my plot.

Audrey Parker-Nichols stood in the living room with a worried expression on her face. She glanced upstairs in the direction of her children's bedrooms. She knew something was amiss when she didn't see Megan out and about with a sneaky expression on her face, planning her newest scheme against her brothers. When she made an inquiry, she was answered with a muffled "I'm doing my homework!" and the click of the door lock.

Audrey's suspicions were confirmed when Drake strode through the door three hours late with his face turned away from his mother. "Where were you?" she asked gently. "Huh?" Drake was caught off-guard. "Oh, I was, I was at-at you know, school" He mumbled with his gaze still averted. Audrey smiled. She figured that Drake had been out with some girl. "Without a backpack?" Audrey teased. Drake didn't reply and began to trudge towards his room. It wasn't until she saw his face that his mother was truly concerned. Drake's face was flushed, and his eyes watered with those same painful feelings that had come through after so many years. "Is everything OK?" she asked, a slightly anxious expression crossing her face. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine Mom." Drake replied in a quiet voice. With that, he made his way upstairs without another word.

"Please open up Megan" Drake pleaded. "No!" came the same response for the ten-millionth time. "Megan, I'm sorry, really I swear I am… Just _please_ open up." A hint of desperation came into the last words, causing Drake's voice to crack. He took a deep breath. It had seemed like forever since he and Megan had been on speaking terms, yet it was only this morning…

"_Hurry up Drake!" protested Megan, from outside the bathroom, hopping from one foot to the other._

"_All right, all right" said Drake sourly. "It's not my fault my hair's so gorgeous that it needs 30 minutes of my attention daily." He opened the door. _

_Megan walked in, and amidst a cloud of steam, she saw Drake, fully dressed, combing his wet hair into perfection. She scowled._

"_You take longer than Daddy used to. What do you think you are, perfect?"_

_A strange expression crossed Drake's face. He hated any mention of _HIM._ He tried desperately to forget what Megan had said. She was comparing Drake to _HIM._ He made sure Megan had not noticed the change in his attitude. He pasted on a cocky grin._

"_As a matter of fact Megan, I do think I'm perfect." He began to sing along to the song playing on the shower radio, which he had carelessly left on. He altered the lyrics as he went along._

"_I'm such a perfect person,_

_It's something I must live with everyday,_

_And all the kindness I've showed you,_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And so I have to say before I go-"_

_Drake broke off in laughter when he saw that Megan had covered her ears with an expression of pure torture. _

"_What is it midget?" asked Drake, still chuckling, any negative feelings completely forgotten. _

"_I need to, you know-" Megan said, wiggling around desperately._

"_All right, enough said." Drake exited the bathroom. _

_Megan smiled at him, without any trace of mischief. It was something that rarely happened. "You're silly, but I still like you" Megan said before shutting the door._

_Drake walked away smiling. "I gotta think up the next verse of that song," he said to himself._

Drake was brought back to reality by his mother announcing dinner. He quickly wiped his face and choked back any emotion. He knew that he had caused a rift in his and Megan's relationship. He would do anything, _anything_ to turn back time, even let Megan pull off her pranks going unpunished. But he couldn't turn back time, even if he tried. Unfortunately, the responsibility of fixing things lay squarely on Drake's shoulders, and it wasn't going to be easy. "_This is going to take a while,"_ he said to himself before heading downstairs.

Well? What did you think? I know that it wasn't very angsty, and I promise I will include flashbacks of HIM in the next chapter. Once again, please review!


End file.
